


La Vita Nuova

by CriticalDragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Hanzo loves Mei, I Will Go Down With This Ship, ok, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalDragon/pseuds/CriticalDragon
Summary: In a peaceful new day, Hanzo decides to do something special for his beloved.





	La Vita Nuova

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this could be my late ass entry for HanMei week 2019 prompts: New Life and smile. Pls forgive me for not being there but enjoy this at least hahah.....

Hanzo Shimada woke with subtlety. This was second nature to him. Usually he never had to wake up like this again. Sneaking out at dawn. But today he was feeling...extra happy. 

He looked over to see his beloved snoring softly in deep sleep. Mei-Ling Zhou. The woman who brought him so much happiness and acceptance. She was just beautiful, as Hanzo admired. He smiled as he exited the bedroom and leaving a subtle kiss on her cheek. 

He wanted to cherish her. He decided make a present for her. It was a new life after all, putting away to rest his old life, and starting anew with an embodiment of love and gentleness. 

He put on his black jacket as he examined the kitchen. He snapped his fingers as he knew what to do. The plan was to cook her favorite meal. Beef Noodle Soup. 

Hanzo wasn’t the best cook, but he had experience. Making noodle soup, was not part of that experience. But he had to try. For her. 

It was time for some shopping. 

She wouldn’t wake up for a few more hours, so he had time. He left the house, making sure not to make any loud noise that would wake her up and headed to the local supermarket. 

The sun was shining brightly, he noted as he returned home with grocery bags, trying to silence their unnecessary noise and keeping quiet. 

He checked in on her. Good. She was still asleep. 

In the kitchen, he set out all the ingredients and necessary kitchenware and silverware. Looking on his phone, he pulled up the recipe and read the directions carefully. And to be careful, he pulled out his own personal apron, shimmering blue in the sun shining through the window. 

Minutes later, the scent of cooking filled the room, the pan on the stove full of numerous foods all essential to the meal. 

Later, as Hanzo was stirring the noodles, he suddenly felt two soft pressures wrap around his stomach, and another onto his back. He smiled tenderly as he continued stirring. He was probably too focused to hear the bedroom door open. 

“Up already, my snow flower?” He said. 

“Mmm...I smelled something really good…” Mei mumbled into the back of his jacket, him chuckling. 

“I wanted to do something for you. Your favorite.” 

“牛肉面汤? My darling, you don’t have to…” she continued to mumble. 

“Well it is too late to stop now.” He stopped stirring and turned to face her, removing her hands and holding them. 

She smiled sleepily at him. He couldn’t help but to blush. 

He kissed her hair. “Why don’t you get washed up and fully awake, and I will finish making this delicious dish for us?” He said. 

She rubbed her eyes. “You look so handsome with that apron on…” 

Hanzo only responded with another kiss. “Perhaps I should cook more meals then?” 

She giggled lazily, walking away to the bathroom. “I would really love that.” 

He only maintained his smile, as he turned off the stoves and prepared the bowls and utensils. 

As Mei left the bathroom, all fully washed up, she saw the glorious bowl of beef noodle soup, with chopsticks laid out for her, almost like a formal dinner. 

She could only widen her smile as she saw Hanzo sitting next to her chair, looking a bit nervous. She kissed his cheek and took her seat. 

“Like I said, it smells really good, so it must taste good, my darling.” She grabbed the chopsticks setted out neatly. 

“I certainly hope so,” he smiled. “This is...my first time making this...huh.” Mei was already tasting the food. She set the chopsticks into the bowl. 

“I...LOVE IT!!!” Mei bursted into laughter, pecking kisses to Hanzo’s cheeks. “Why aren’t you cooking everything for us?” She picked up the chopsticks again and continued to eat. 

“You...you really think so?” Hanzo said, placing his hand where she planted her kisses. His eyes widened when she raised the bowl to her mouth, drinking the broth and slammed the bowl down. 

She was already done. 

Wiping her lips with the nearby cloth, she widened her smile and gave her bowl to Hanzo. “More please!” She giggled. 

Hanzo gave his own wide smile as he headed gently bumped his head towards his lover, lovingly rubbing it against hers. Mei returned the gesture, nuzzling her nose on his. "I love you, Mei-Ling." He quietly said to her. 

"I love you too, Hanzo." She said back, as he got up and went to the stove to get more noodle soup for her. 

A great start to a great new day, a new life.


End file.
